Guardian angels
by novaprime2
Summary: Not everyone has a guardian angel, but one particularly inkling does. and his angel has a story of his own.
1. intro

_**This is a different type of story that ima try to do in my freetime. please leave a review criticising it. (i like feedback!)**_

not everyone has a guardian angel. but the few who do go on in their lives to do something great. meet Ken. Ken received his guardian angel as soon as he was born. his mother passed away giving birth to him. he always blamed himself but his father looked after him. although Ken didn't show it but he was lonely. sure he had lots of friends but he never actually had a proper friend to care about or to talk personally with. what he didn't know is that he had exactly that.

Kyle is a guardian angel, he used to be a member of the squidbeak splatoon. most knew him as "agent 3" the one who saved the zapfish. not many people know what happened when he saved the zapfish, but it is a day he will never forget. right before he was about to shoot the bomb, thingy back at DJ octavio for the last time during their fight, an octoling grabbed him and tossed him off the edge, he had no more respawns, this was it. but then he caught the ledge and grabbed his hero shot. he lined up the shot and knocked the bomb back into the slimy DJ and he was done. agents 1-2 freed cap'n cuttlefish and raced over to him. but when they were inches away he fell off. the last thing he ever saw was the look of horror on marie's face as he fell.

they never had a funeral for him. they couldn't, he had no family, no friends. instead they built a monument to him at the base. surrounded by cherry trees, his favorite. even now as an angel he visits it every night, wishing he could have held on for just a second longer.

Kyle has chosen to watch over Ken because he sees potential for Ken to do something that is great without suffering like he has. Kyle secretly watches over Ken without him noticing because he doesn't want Ken to abuse his gift. as of right now he hasn't really had to save Ken's life so instead he saves him from getting splattered in turf wars. because Kyle has been saving him Ken is on the top 10 watch list. the top 10 watch list is the top 10 best players of turf wars and the most popular to watch. Ken uses any charger he can find. he finds it insanely calming to sit back and snipe all the other players who get wound up in all the chaos.

 _ **this is more of a bio than the start of the story. so i apologise in advance.**_


	2. strange morning

_**Thank you all for the continued support on both my stories (i'm sorry for saying it so much.) this chapter will be longer the the last one. I want to take my time and make something that you guys will like (cause I sure do!)**_

Ken arose as cheerful as ever. it was only 6:30 but Ken felt like he was going to pop just standing still. he stood up and ran over to his closet where he began to change into his freshest gear. he put on his basic shorts that were too short in his opinion. next he threw on a retro gamer jersey, he loved playing all the arcade games, especially squid jump. but there was one inkling he could never beat, he was waiting for the day he would be at the top of the leader board not "Cosmo" Ken muttered under his breath. he didn't hate the kid, he just wanted to beat him at the game. next he put on his 18k thought he looked fresh enough for the day and went into his living room.

he looked around, not too bad not very nice either. Ken wasn't fond of the idea of being rich and fancy so while he had a penthouse suite in the same tower that legends used to live in, he didn't quite think of himself like them. he didn't care if someone insulted him, or if he lost lots of money, he just wanted to play turf wars. his best friend Colin was the same way. Colin and Ken met during a match of turf wars. at first they were rivals but they soon patched things up and now work together as two of the top 10. Ken is number 4 while Colin is number 6. anyways Ken went and grabbed his N-ZAP '89 and ran out the door of his suite to meet Colin at their favorite Diner. The last time they were there they witnessed and inkling try to flirt with some girls and ended up getting beat up by the girls themselves! Ken was laughing about that for nearly 2 weeks before he got over it.

before Ken left the elevator he realized he had forgotten his shoes! he felt so dumb, but on his way out the door for the 2nd time (after putting on his strapping whites.) he saw the elevator closing, he bolted towards it and managed to stop it and squeeze in which he immediately regretted. inside the elevator was 2 inklings, the first, was a male inkling with pink hair and green eyes. the other, was a female inkling with long blue hair and purple eyes. they both were glaring at Ken, he felt like their gaze was piercing into his didn't say anything but just kept staring at him, they looked almost amazed but at the same time terrified. It felt like forever but eventually the doors opened and Ken hurried away. Ken suddenly started to feel self conscious and pulled out his phone to see if there was anything on his face. but to his surprise he saw nothing. so he shrugged it off and went to the diner.

Ken hadn't seen Colin in about a month so he was excited to see him and talk about their recent matches. when he got there Colin had a huge grin on his face and greeted him by saying, "Hey how's it goin!?" Ken sat down and saw that Colin already had food, "I see you didn't wait for me, as always." Ken remarked. Colin replied "awww, don't be shellfish." Ken had forgotten that Colin loved puns, "haha, very punny." Ken half heartedly said. "you need to come out of your shell sometimes." Ken kicked him in the leg but Colin just laughed, "OK, OK i'll stop giving you pier pressure!"

"stop it or i'll throw you into octo valley myself!" Ken said. after that Ken ordered food and started eating. while he and Colin ate they talked about their latest highlights of turf wars. Ken didn't believe Colin when he said he got 4 kills with one flick of his roller. but at the same time Colin didn't believe that Ken went a whole match without getting splattered. Ken's unofficial nickname was the splat-proof battler. (totally didn't just make that up on the fly.) because of his ability to rarely get splattered. everyone thought he was just that good but that wasn't the truth.

Kyle was always helping him in battle, so it was rare that Ken wasn't able to stop an inkling from getting him.

Ken was cocky but he wasn't stupid. Ken's family (besides his mother) gave him full support. his little sister lacey thought that he was the best turf war player ever and watched him play daily. Ken was good but he was humble. he rarely loses matches unless his team really lacks skill. one time there was an inkling who was really bad on ken's team. she went 0-10 so when the match ended Ken went and talked to her. turns out, it was the kid's first match and she couldn't figure out how to use her blaster efficiently. Ken loved modifying his weapons to their full potential so he showed the kid how to modify her own weapon and in the end, the Kid was much better. Ken never saw her again, but rumor had it she became one of the top 10. her name was Kate.

back to the diner, when they finished eating Ken went and paid but when he got back Colin was staring at him just like the other people did. he asked Ken what was wrong but he wouldn't answer. Ken got really mad and slapped Colin in the face, the yellow haired inkling snapped back to reality and backed away from Ken eventually turning around and bolting away. Ken was pissed and ran to the tower to release some steam. "what is wrong with my face!?" Ken thought out loud as he headed toward the tower, his N-ZAP 89 in hand.

 _ **so I didn't get much action in this chapter but I think you guys get the plot now. i'll get the next chapter out by this week. STAY FRESH INTERNET!**_


	3. unknown awakening

_**I am terribly sorry for the huge delay, I took a break after finishing my other story. I am back now and here to stay.**_

When Ken entered the tower he walked over to the signup desk, "set me up for next game." the short woman sitting at the desk said, "sorry, the next game is full." as if on cue a group of 3 inklings stormed in, "I can't believe Dylan walked out on us!" the tall pink girl said. Ken perked up and listened in, "it sucks but he does have a girlfriend now, he can't walk out on her." the chubby orange inkling remarked. Ken sighed, he didn't see the point in dating, it interferes with your turf wars!

Ken felt someone tap his shoulder and he snapped back to himself, he turned around and saw that the chubby purple inkling, "uh, hi….do you want to join our team, our 4th man walked out."

Ken smiled, "sure!" the small boy introduced himself as clark, he pointed to the tall pink girl, "bri, she's the main offence on our team and she's cool as long as you don't get in her way." he pointed to the equally tall yellow boy, "he's zachary, the main painter who doesn't do much except cover ground." Ken introduced himself but was promptly interrupted by the sound of a whistle signifying the previous match had ended. Bri jumped up and ran to the warp pads. they all hopped on and were teleported to blackbelly skate park.

Ken laughed as he looked at his team's reaction. they were staring at the scoreboard more than likely amazed at his score, but he didn't know. he never looked at the scoreboard, he just had fun playing the game. Clark walked up to him and said, "who are you?" Ken felt weird and all the sudden Clark looked terrified and was backing away. "don't run! What's wrong with me!?"

all Clark could say was, "your….face." Ken took out his phone and checked himself, he almost dropped the phone when he saw himself. Ken had a huge scar across the side of his face, it made his left eye black and the scar was glowing a fluorescent purple. Clark came up to him, "you didn't know? I know someone who might be able to help."

Ken was a little skeptical when they arrived in the plaza. "is something here?" Ken asked getting annoyed. Clark didn't answer, in fact when Ken turned around Clark was nowhere to be seen. "must have taken a wrong turn." he heard something metal scratching on the pavement. he looked around franticly, "who's there?" Ken felt his face burning up and tried to take out his phone but felt incredibly exhausted and his vision started fading and then blackness flooded him.

when Ken woke up he noticed something wrong the second he opened his eyes. instead of seeing the streetlights above he saw the leaves of a pink cherry tree breezing above him. he stood up and looked around, he was surrounded by lots of cherry trees just like the one he had been sleeping under. he saw something in the middle of the trees and went to look. when he got there he finally knew what this was, he was staring at someone's grave. he leaned in and blew the dust off the grave. "Agent 3, he will always be remembered as the saviour of the inklings." Ken read aloud. it hit him to wonder just where he was exactly. he stood up and walked towards the entrance to this memorial.

when he got out of the trees he noticed a shack a little ways away, next to the shack was a big glass globe, inside the globe was a creepy octopus thing, but what caught Ken's attention was the old inkling talking to the thing inside the globe. as Ken was walking up the shack door slammed open and someone tackled him to the ground. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE OCTOLING!"

 _ **sorry this is short. I'm having HUGE writer's block and don't have any inspiration right now. I won't be gone for that long again though, thanks for not giving up on me.**_


End file.
